Siluet Merah Muda di Negeri Bali
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Bali. Sebuah tempat terindah yang menjadi saksi cinta pada pandangan pertama kedua sejoli ini.


_**Siluet Merah Muda di Negeri Bali**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Cerita hak milik Air Mata Bebek**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suasana panorama indah di pantai Lovina Bali, terbentang luas di depan mata _emerald _gadis itu. Sang matahari nampaknya masih malu-malu untuk menunjukan jati dirinya pada dunia. Terbukti dari udara sejuk tadi malam masih terasa di sekitar kawasan tersebut. Kaki putih yang tak dibalut sepatu ataupun sandal itu berjalan menelusuri pasir yang berwarna gelap. Tidak biasa memang, namun itu ciri khas pantai Lovina.

"Permisi, Adik." Suara bariton dengan bahasa Indonesianya berhasil mengalihkan pemilik mata _emerald. _"Ada turis Jepang yang membutuhkan _guide_. Berhubung Adik Sakura pernah tinggal Jepang, dan lagi _guide_ kita tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kefasihan orang Jepang berbahasa inggris."

Sang gadis yang bernama Sakura itu tersenyum lalu menjawab dengan bahasa Indonesia fasih. "Baiklah, Bli. Sekarang mereka dimana?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua dari Sakura menunjukkan arah jalan dengan sopan. Inilah yang Sakura sukai dari masyarakat di Bali, selalu sopan meskipun pada orang yang lebih muda darinya. Sakura ikut melangkah bersama lelaki penduduk asli menuju sebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari pantai. Lelaki itu meminta Sakura untuk menunggu di lorong dekat pintu utama. Gadis itu menunggu dengan sabar sembari melihat-lihat lukisan yang terpajang di dinding.

"Dik Sakura?" panggilan tertuju pada Sakura dan membuatnya memutar badan. "Ini turis yang saya maksud."

Sakura memandang ramah pada seorang turis berambut _raven_ dan bermata _onyx_ itu. ia memamerkan senyuman ramah dan manis.

"_Ohay__ō__ Gozaimasu, watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya sembari membungkuk. "Selamat datang di Bali."

"Hn. _Watashi wa_ Uchiha Sasuke _desu_." Turis itu memperkenalkan dirinya pula dengan sopan. "Kau orang jepang?"

Sakura masih menjaga senyum ramahnya pada turis yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Ya. Aku orang Jepang. Tapi aku tinggal di sini dan menjadi warga negara Indonesia."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil pertanda ia mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa berada di sekitar sini. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera DSLR hitamnya dan memotret beberapa sudut di lorong. Melihatnya begitu serius melakukan sebuah kegiatan, Sakura enggan mengganggu lelaki itu.

Tak lama, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menoleh pada Sakura lalu berucap, "kau punya referensi tempat yang bagus?" Sasuke mengangkat pula kameranya.

"Tentu! Kita akan pergi selama mungkin Uchiha-_san_ mau!" jawab Sakura riang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengikuti perjalanan awalnya bersama _guide_ tercantik. Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

"Hari ini kau memiliki waktu luang, 'kan?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka berdua sedang menunggu perahu nelayan yang akan menepi ke bibir pantai.

"Aa..." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Sakura. "Karena kita akan mengunjungi beberapa tempat yang dekat dengan wilayah ini."

Sasuke tak menjawab, pemandangan pukul delapan pagi ini memang cukup indah untuk diabadikan dalam pemotretannya. Lelaki itu sibuk memotret beberapa sudut dimana beberapa nelayan sedang mengeluarkan hasil tangkapannya dini hari tadi. Lalu tidak lupa Sasuke memotret hamparan laut biru dari bibir pantai, dan juga pasir hitam yang menurutnya sangat unik dan langka.

"Uchiha-_san_, sini! Ayo kita naik perahu!" ajak Sakura membuat Sasuke berhenti memotret keadaan pantai Lovina. Kakinya bergerak naik ke atas perahu dan mendekati Sakura yang sudah terlebih dahulu naik ke atas perahu.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau memanggilku Sasuke saja. Terasa sangat formal disaat seperti ini," ujar Sasuke, membuat Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Kau pun hanya perlu memanggilku Sakura saja, Sasuke-_kun_?_." _Perahu yang mereka naiki mulai bergerak hampir ke tengah laut. Tepat disaat mereka berdua berlayar, nampaklah beberapa ekor lumba-lumba muncul ke permukaan air.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Lihat ke air!" seru Sakura riang sembari menunjuk ke arah lumba-lumba di air. Sasuke pun dengan sigap menghidupkan kameranya lalu memotret beberapa kali dengan bagus dan tepat. Terlebih ketika lumba-lumba itu meloncat dari air seperti seorang balerina.

Hampir setengah jam mereka bermain bersama lumba-lumba. Rupanya lumba-lumba itu sudah kembali masuk ke dalam air dan berenang ke tengah laut. Sasuke melihat satu persatu hasil karya yang ia potret tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah... Sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan foto yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjut ke pasar Sukawati?" Sakura menunggu pertimbangan Sasuke.

"Kau yang memimpin, Sakura..." Sasuke menjawab.

"Yay~! Siapkan dirimu, Sasuke-_kun_! Karena perjalanan kita cukup jauh!"

.

.

.

Sebuah pasar yang cukup ramai itu bernama pasar Sukawati. Pasar yang banyak menjual berbagai macam barang pernak-pernik ataupun pakaian dengan harga miring. Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama menelusuri pasar tersebut. Beberapa kali Sakura mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memotret penjual. Tak jarang pula Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berfoto bersama dengan orang-orang pasar. Mereka kembali berjalan dan beberapa kali pula memotret pedagang yang berjualan dengan ramai.

"Sakura, ini apa?" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah makanan yang tampak asing di matanya.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke lalu menelaah makanan yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Oh..., ini Sudang, makanan khas Bali."

"Su... Sudan-gu?"

"_Iie_," Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Su-dang. Ucapan 'ng' dikeluarkan dari tenggorokan."

"Su... dang?"

"Benar!" Sakura bertepuk riang.

"Lalu, Su... Sudan-gu ini apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudang, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Ugh... Ayolah." Sasuke terlihat menyerah dengan bahasa yang sangat asing baginya. Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudang adalah ikan yang diiris tipis lalu diasinkan. Anda memakannya setelah digoreng, dan ditemani sambal lalah atau sambal pedas," perjelas Sakura. "Ah, sambal itu seperti wasabi. Aku yakin kau tidak akan kuat memakan ini, Sasuke-_kun._"

"Kau menantang ku?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

"_Iie_! Aku tidak bermaksud―"

Sasuke menyela, "begini saja. Kita berdua makan makanan ini, dan siapa yang berhenti duluan. Dia yang harus membayar."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Jadi dia menantangku? Batin Sakura.

"Bagaimana? Setuju? Atau..." Sasuke menyeringai, "kau takut, Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Nani_! Tentu saja tidak! Oke! Aku terima tantanganmu. Jangan dikira aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hati Sakura merasa panas ketika lelaki di depannya menunjukan wajah menantang. Sakura memesan dua porsi besar untuk mereka berdua. Setelah mendapatkan makanan dan tempat duduk, mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Lihat saja nanti, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau akan membayar semua ini," ucap Sakura tajam.

"Aa..." Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Kau yang akan membayarnya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kita mulai? Satu, dua, tiga!"

Sakura memakan sudang dengan lahap beserta sambal lalah yang sudah tersedia. Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Ia berusaha untuk tidak kalah cepat dari Sakura, walaupun rasa pedas dan panas sudah menjelajahi mulutnya. Wajah Sasuke mulai memerah setelah memakan sudang yang ke lima belas kali.

"Mulai kepedasan eh, Sasuke?" Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Sasuke mendesis bukan hanya karena kesal, namun juga karena pedas yang tak tertahankan.

"Kau... hsss... Juga sama!" ucap Sasuke disela desisan kepedasanya. Ia mendapati keringat mulai turun dari kening Sakura dan wajah yang memerah pula.

"Baiklaaah! Aku menyeraaah! Mbok! Aku minta minum yang banyaaak!" teriak Sakura mendorong Sudang yang sudah tinggal beberapa iris lagi, lalu berjalan cepat menuju penjualnya. Sasuke tersenyum menang, padahal jumlah ikannya masih banyak dibandingkan Sakura.

Lelaki itu berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng kecil. "Hss... Bisa-bisanya aku memberi tantangan seperti ini."

_**Tes.**_

Sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan menempel di pipi Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura sedang meneguk sebotol air putih. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat Sasuke merasakan sensasi yang aneh di dalam dadanya. Rasa yang...

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengambil cepat minuman yang diberikan Sakura lalu meminumnya dalam beberapa teguk. Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Aa... Kau lucu kalau bersikap aneh," jawab Sakura polos.

_**Twitch!**_

"Kau..."

Sakura menelan ludahnya sulit dan berjalan mundur. Sasuke sendiri sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Gadis itu cukup merutuki kepolosannya sendiri setelah sadar jika ia mengucapkan kalimat yang ternyata membuat lelaki di depannya kesal.

"A... ampun, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura sembari menutup mata dan mengadahkan tangan ke depan lelaki itu.

_**Klik!**_

"Hn. Ku ampuni kali ini."

Sakura membuka mata dan mendapati foto dirinya di dalam kamera yang ditunjukan oleh Sasuke. Foto itu aneh sekali! Batin Sakura.

"Hei! Kau memotoku tanpa ijin! Bayar!" Sakura menyodorkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"A... apa? Foto jelek seperti ini tidak perlu dibayar," jawab Sasuke ketus.

Sakura menekuk wajah masam lalu berkata, "menyebalkan. Kalau begitu hapus saja."

Tangan Sakura hendak mengambil kamera yang ada pada Sasuke. Namun, lelaki itu tidak mau memberikan kameranya sehingga ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi agar tidak bisa dijangkau Sakura yang tingginya hanya sebahu Sasuke. Sakura berjinjit mencoba kembali mengambil kamera yang tinggal beberapa senti lagi, begitupun Sasuke yang ikut berjinjit. Tangan gadis itu tak sengaja menjadikan tubuh Sasuke sebagai tumpuan, dan membuat Sasuke hilang keseimbangan. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua menjadi terjatuh ke bawah.

"Ugh... Tanganku sakit..." Sakura mengeluh sakit pada telapak tangannya yang lecet dan sedikit berdarah akibat terkena batu di tanah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merasa nyeri di siku tangannya.

"Aduh... aduh, anak muda sekarang ya, bu." Dua orang ibu-ibu yang kebetulan sedang lewat, melihat adegan yang ganjil pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Ibu-ibu itu melewat dengan bisikan kecil dan gelengan kepala. Terkadang mereka tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

Sakura menatap polos kepergian ibu-ibu itu. "Maksudnya apa ya?"

Nampaknya Sasuke mulai menyadari maksud ibu-ibu tadi. Bukan, bukan berarti Sasuke mengerti bahasa ibu-ibu itu. Namun...

"Sakura..." Sasuke berdeham sekali, "bisakah kau turun...?"

"Turun?" Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia pun menyadari maksud Sasuke. "_Gomen _Sasuke_-kun_!_"_

Ternyata Sakura duduk di atas perut Sasuke dan menyebabkan obrolan kecil ibu-ibu tadi. Gadis itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk _dress_ terusan yang berwarna sama seperti mahkota rambutnya. Sasuke ikut berdiri dan menepuki belakang _jeans_ yang kotor.

"A... aduh," Sakura meringis perih. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke mendapati luka di telapak tangan gadis di depannya, membuat tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Sakura yang terluka. Ia mengambil botol air minum miliknya di meja, lalu disiram perlahan pada luka lecet itu. Sakura kembali meringis. Lalu Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan berwarna abu di dalam tas dan dibaluti pada tangan Sakura.

"Setidaknya ini bisa menutupi lukamu dahulu," ujar Sasuke. Sakura menatap lelaki yang masih membaluti tangannya itu dengan sapu tangan dengan intens. Rona merah di pipinya mewakili degupan jantung yang kian berpacu cepat.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya setelah menyelipkan bagian ujung sapu tangan di antara balutan tadi. "Selesai."

Sakura memandangi sapu tangan milik Sasuke di tangan. Bibir merah muda nan tipis itu tersenyum dan merasakan kekhawatiran kecil yang tersaluri oleh kain abu itu.

_**Klik!**_

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke yang meliriknya kecil. Gadis itu masih menjaga senyumnya yang begitu manis di mata Sasuke.

"Ya..., kali ini aku murahkan saja bayarannya."

"Hei!"

.

.

.

"Ini Pura. Tempat dimana para orang yang beragama Hindu beribadah. Mirip dengan kuil." Sakura menjelaskan dengan detil pada Sasuke. Kini mereka berdua berada di sebuah bangunan yang berbatu hitam dan beberapa hiasan seperti wajah di dinding batu itu. Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu memotret beberapa orang-orang yang melewati mereka ataupun yang sedang beribadah.

"Mereka sedang beribadah?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, mereka memakai bunga kamboja untuk diselipkan di atas telinga seperti yang kau lihat. Mereka juga memiliki hari khusus, yaitu hari Nyepi yang diadakan setiap tanggal 29 pada tanggalan Jawa."

"Tanggalan Jawa?"

"Hm! Tanggalan Jawa berbeda dengan tanggalan yang biasanya kita pakai sehari-hari," jawab Sakura. Sasuke kembali mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya bergerak dengan cekatan mengambil tiap sudut yang menurutnya sangat bagus untuk difoto. Tiba-tiba seorang pria tua mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kalian pasangan yang begitu serasi," ucap pria tua itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti bahasa pria itu, namun Sakura segera menyangkalnya dengan cepat. "Bukan! Aku hanya _guide_ dia, Bli!"

"Hahaha... Nampaknya tidak seperti itu, Dik." Pria tua itu tersenyum. "_I pray for you two always happy together_."

"Beliau berdoa agar kita bahagia? Maksudnya?" Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti.

"_Etto_..., sudahlah! Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita!" Sakura berjalan duluan agar wajah meronanya tidak dilihat Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Ini..." Sasuke menatap kagum panorama terindah yang pernah ia temui selama di Bali. Senja di sore hari yang terlukis indah di langit berpadu dengan warna dasar langit itu sendiri. Garis horizontal yang terbentang memisahkan laut biru dan langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"_Welcome to_ Tanah lot~!" ucap Sakura membentangkan kedua tangannya ke samping. "Berhubung dalam sepuluh menit lagi akan terjadi matahari terbenam, jadi kita akan menunggu di sini sembari berjalan-jalan sebentar di pantai."

Wajah tampan itu menoleh pada Sakura yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi jantung sang Uchiha berdegup cepat, dan sulit untuk menetralisir hal tersebut.

"Kau beruntung, Sasuke-_kun_. Biasanya di jam seperti ini akan macet di jalanan, dan belum tentu kita bisa sampai tepat waktu atau kurang seperti sekarang. Berterima kasihlah padaku yang mengetahui beberapa jalan kecil agar sampai dengan cepat," ucap Sakura bangga.

"Heh... Perlukah?" Sasuke bersarkasme, membuat gadis di sampingnya mendecih kesal. Mereka masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar pantai yang cukup ramai. Masih ada waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk melihat _Sunset _paling indah menurut turis-turis yang sering datang ke Bali.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sedang liburan?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil lalu menjawab, "aku datang untuk mencari keindahan alam yang masih alami. Untuk pameran ku nanti di Jepang."

"Jadi kau fotografer profesional?" mata Sakura berbinar. "Tapi aku tidak yakin," ucap Sakura bermaksud menggoda.

"Kalau tidak percaya, datang ke Jepang pada lima bulan depan di galeri Harayōmi," Sasuke berucap.

"Oke, aku terima undanganmu. Tapi aku minta dibayar!"

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku minta kau memoto diriku dan menjadikannya sebagai foto utama dalam pameranmu. Murah, 'kan?" Sakura menampilkan cengiran yang lebar.

"Ck, tidak mungkin aku memoto dirimu. Tema pameran ku ini keindahan Bali..., bukan kepala gula kapas."

_**Twitch!**_

"Menyebalkaaaan!" Sakura memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke cukup keras. Lelaki itu pun mencoba menghindarinya dengan berlari menjauh. Sakura ikut berlari mengejar sosok Sang Uchiha.

"Berhentii!" teriak Sakura yang masih mengejar. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan membidik kameranya pada Sakura. Beberapa kali ia memotret dan mendapatkan wajah kesal Sakura. Lengkungan senyum nampak pada wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

_**Zrash!**_

Sasuke menatap horor celananya yang basah sedikit terkena cipratan air dari Sakura. Ia menatap kesal pada Sakura yang kini berkacak pinggang dan menahan tawa.

Sasuke membalas perbuatan Sakura dengan mencipratkan air laut menggunakan kaki. "Kena!"

"Jadi kau membalas eh, Sasuke-_kun_? Kalau begitu rasakan ini!"

Dua sejoli ini masih bermain mencipratkan air satu sama lain. Riuh tawa dan basah tidak bisa mereka hindari pada sore itu. Sore hari yang mulai tenggelam ditandai dengan matahari yang mulai bergerak untuk turun dari tahtanya di langit. Setelah asyik bermain, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk duduk bersama di pasir untuk menikmati _Sunset_. Sasuke terlihat sedang mengutak-atik kameranya dan beberapa kali memotret sudut-sudut di daerah tu. Sedangkan Sakura sedang menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangkan rambut pendeknya.

"Indah, 'kan?" Sakura bergumam kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu kembali berkutat pada kameranya. "Hn."

"Mungkin ini alasanku untuk tinggal di sini selama hidupku," ucap Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Banyak orang bilang, jika kita menempati dunia alami yang sangat membuat kita nyaman. Maka tinggalah di sana, supaya kau bisa merasakan betapa indahnya dunia alami itu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang tua mu?" Sasuke memasukan kameranya ke dalam tas lalu mendengarkan jawaban Sakura.

"Mereka berdua berada di Jepang, dan hanya beberapa kali aku mengunjungi mereka," jawab Sakura. Mata _emerald_ itu menatap sendu pada keindahan senja yang berwarna gamboge. Desiran air laut yang mulai pasang itu terdengar merdu di telinga. Sasuke memilih untuk diam tak lagi bertanya.

_Sunset_ sedang terjadi dalam beberapa menit, dan Sasuke akui sangatlah indah. Saat Matahari sudah tak lagi terlihat, Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk belakang _dress_ miliknya.

"Kau pulang kapan, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke sedang berdiri.

"Besok aku sudah pulang."

"Aa... Sayang sekali," Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, kita ke perjalanan terakhir di malam hari. Kita ke festival budaya Bali saja. Oke? Kebetulan ada di dekat sini."

"Seperti kataku," Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau tetap yang memimpin, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju parkiran motor. "Baiklah, aku yang akan menyetir."

.

.

.

Pertunjukan tarian khas Bali sudah berlangsung selama lima menit. Sasuke dan Sakura pun sudah datang sejak pertunjukan itu dimulai. Sasuke kembali memainkan kameranya bersama dengan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya. Untung saja Sakura mengenal beberapa panitia di sana, jadi mereka berdua bisa memotret secara leluasa.

"Dik Sakura..." panggil seorang ibu dengan pakaian adat khas Bali. Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Mbok Made? Ada apa?" Sakura mendekati ibu-ibu yang bernama Made itu.

Mbok made tersenyum. "Ini siapa, Dik Sakura? Pacar, ya?"

Wajah Sakura merona kecil lalu ia menggeleng cepat. "Bu... Bukan, Mbok. Mbok bisa saja mengambil pendapat seperti itu."

"Hahaha... Maaf, Dik Sakura. Soalnya kalian serasi sekali," Mbok Made menepuk lengan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu semakin merona. "Mbok kesana dulu ya."

"Ah iya..." Sakura menatap kepergian Mbok Made yang kini beliau bergabung dengan kelompoknya di dekat perapian. Tanpa disadari sang Haruno, Sasuke sudah memotret dirinya beberapa kali.

Acara terus berlanjut hingga waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Para wisatawan domestik ataupun mancanegara yang hadis sudah membubarkan diri untuk pulang atau kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sasuke memilih untuk segera pulang agar _guide_ cantiknya yang satu ini bisa beristirahat setelah perjalanan dari tadi pagi. Mereka berdua pulang dengan beberapa hadiah kecil yang diberikan oleh para panitia di sana. Sesampainya di hotel, Sasuke tidak masuk dahulu.

"Sudah pukul dua belas malam. Masuklah..." Sakura berujar.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu berkata, "besok pagi antarkan aku ke bandara."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Pasti."

"Kalau begitu, _Oyasumi_, Sakura." Sasuke membalikan badannya lalu masuk ke dalam hotel. Sebenarnya Sasuke enggan meninggalkan Sakura, maka dari itu Sasuke berjalan pelan dengan mata yang menatap nanar lantai. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan melemah. Ia juga merasakan rasa yang sama dengan Sasuke. Rasa enggan meninggalkan lelaki itu hinggap pada hati gadis itu. Namun apa daya... Takdir sudah memutuskan mereka untuk seperti ini.

"_Oyasumi mo, _Sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Sakura sudah duduk menunggu Sasuke di lorong. Tak sampai dua menit, Sasuke sudah keluar dari lift dengan tas ransel kecil yang ia gendong di punggung. Sakura yang memakai kemeja biru muda dan celana _jeans_ selutut pada hari itu tersenyum melihat Sasuke.

"Siap untuk pulang?" tanya Sakura mencoba menahan rasa sesak di dada.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn."

Mereka berdua pun berangkat menuju bandara menggunakan taksi yang sudah dipesan oleh Sakura. Di dalam taksi, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Mulut mereka tergembok seakan tidak ada kunci yang bisa membukanya. Sakura melirik kecil Sasuke melalui sudut matanya, namun tak berlangsung lama. Lalu, Sasuke melirik kecil Sakura pula. Perjalanan sudah memakan waktu sepuluh menit, sedangkan jarak ke bandara sekitar tiga puluh menit. Tanpa disengaja, tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura. Cukup membuat mereka berdua agaknya terkejut dan mengalihkan wajah ke arah jendela yang berlawanan arah. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada lelaki itu lalu tersenyum kecil. Gadis itu ikut menghangatkan tangan Sasuke yang berada pada tangannya.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan mengebut," ucap Sasuke sembari mengacak rambut merah muda Sakura yang begitu unik. Sakura memasang tampang cemberut lalu merapihkan rambutnya.

"Iya-iya. Kau juga, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura cukup terkejut namun ia tak menolak, karena ini pula yang ia inginkan. Pemberitahuan pesawat menuju Jepang akan segera berangkat, memaksa Sasuke dan Sakura mengakhiri pelukan mereka. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, memancarkan rasa kesedihan akibat perpisahan ini.

"Datanglah lima bulan lagi tepat pada tanggal 23. Aku benar-benar akan menunggumu, Sakura."

Sasuke membalikan badannya dan berjalan masuk. Dadanya begitu sesak ketika meninggalkan gadis yang sudah menemaninya kemarin seharian penuh. Sasuke menyukainya―ah bukan, tapi mencintainya.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura."

Mata _emerald_ itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya. Setetes demi setetes turun dari kelopak matanya yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ia terisak terus menerus. Inikah namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Kenapa disaat perasaan mulai tumbuh, takdir justru menunda semua itu dengan cepat?

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Lima bulan berjalan cukup lama. Sakura berencana pulang menuju Jepang waktu malam untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke. Syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya berterbangan ketika gadis itu berlarian di lorong. Setelah masuk ke dalam pesawat, Sakura langsung mencari tempat duduknya.

"Aa... Jepang, _i'm coming~!_" Sakura begumam senang.

Perjalanan memakan waktu beberapa jam, dan membuat Sakura tertidur cukup pulas. Pemberitahuan yang diumumkan membuat gadis itu terbangun dan turun ketika pesawat sudah sampai di bandara.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_..., aku sudah sampai. Hm... Iya nanti aku pulang ke rumah tapi sekarang aku mau ke―eh? Kalian semua pergi? Kemana? Ah... Ya baiklah. _Jaa~_!"

_**Klik.**_

"Uh... _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san _pergi entah kemana. Berarti nanti aku di rumah sendiri. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku pergi dahulu ke galeri Harayōmi." Sakura melirik jam putih di pergelangan tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan pagi. Ia menghentikan taksi bandara dan meminta supir taksi menuju galeri Harayōmi. Jantung gadis bermata _emerald _itu berdegup cepat. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dulu bersama Sasuke. Sebagai _guide_, eh? Sungguh pertemuan yang aneh.

Taksi yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti di sebuah gedung yang tak begitu tinggi namun lebar. Setelah membayar, Sakura turun dari taksi tersebut dan berjalan masuk. Kesan awal melihat galeri ini cukup menarik karena beberapa foto yang ia kenal terpajang rapih dan sangat artistik di dinding putih polos. Sakura kembali tersenyum mengenang harinya bersama Sasuke.

"Ano..., permisi, apa anda Haruno Sakura?" seorang lelaki berpakaian rapih dan formal bertanya pada Sakura.

"I... Iya benar," jawab Sakura.

"Mari ikut saya ke dalam," ucap lelaki itu sopan menuntun Sakura menuju sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan aksen ukiran khas dari Indonesia. Rupanya Sakura mulai menyadari bisikan dan tatapan dari orang-orang di dalam ruangan ketika ia berjalan. Sehingga gadis itu berjalan cepat karena risih.

_**Krieett!**_

Pintu coklat itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan beberapa foto yang terpajang indah dan rapih di dinding. Sakura sangat terkejut hingga tak dapat mengeluarkan suara dari -foto dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi terpajang indah tanpa editan sedikit apapun. Sakura menutup mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata.

"Kau menyukainya, Sakura?"

Mengenal suara berat ini, Sakura langsung membalikan badannya dan lagi-lagi terkejut ketika tubuh yang cukup besar memeluknya dengan erat. Wangi yang khas menyeruak di indra penciuman Sakura. Membuat gadis itu menangis bahagia dalam pelukan.

"Sangat... Sangat, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Riuh tepuk tangan menjadi _backsound_ pertemuan yang mengharukan itu. Orang-orang tersenyum bahkan menggoda Sakura dan Sasuke dengan siulan.

"Selamat, Sakura-_chan_! Ternyata tidak _Kaa-san_ duga kalau sehari di Bali membuat kalian jadi saling jatuh cinta," seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang sama seperti Sakura mendekati mereka berdua.

Sakura melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Ibu Sakura. "_Kaa-san_ ada di sini? Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Ternyata _Tou-san_ Sasuke ini sahabat lama _Tou-san_ ketika di SMA, jadi Sasuke mudah menemukan kami berdua," jawab Ayah Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat galeri ku ini?" ajak Sasuke tersenyum. Sakura mengangguk riang dan berjalan bersama keluarganya. Kini, senyuman mereka berdua tampak sangat bahagia, sama seperti di Bali waktu itu. Kenangan di Bali membuat Sasuke memiliki inspirasi yang begitu hebat di dalam hidupnya. Ia menamakan tema utama dalam galerinya:

'Siluet Merah Muda di Negeri Bali.'

.

.

.

_The End_

A/N: Dua tahun di FFn sudaaah~! Yay~~! Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk merayakan dua tahunnya bebek di sini. hehehe :D

Walaupun tulisan masih kurang sempurna, setidaknya masih bisa menghibur para Savers di luar sana :)

_Well_, ini kedua kalinya ambil set di Indonesia setelah yang fic pertama yang berjudul Tjerita tempoe Doeloe mengambil set di kota Yogyakarta. Indonesia itu kaya akan tempat-tempat yang bagus, jadi tertarik buat bikin SasuSaku _goes to_ Indonesia~! xDD

_Yosh! No more _bacot_, thanks for reading and review all my fics, Minna-san_ :D


End file.
